


Unexpected

by Whispered Little Nothings (Kiellessa)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Happy Ending?, Kink, M/F, PWP, Semi-dark, Sex, Smut, Years in the future, amaimon x adult!shiemi, possible!impregnantion, questionable intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiellessa/pseuds/Whispered%20Little%20Nothings
Summary: Years have passed since her days in cram school and dealing with the aftermath of the Gates opening, and Shiemi receives a visitor in the early morning hours.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely NSFW.
> 
> If you’ve got free time, are cool with possible!impregnation stories (or at least explicit kink talk), and don’t mind things being less than sunshine and rainbows in a relationship, read on! 
> 
> Pairing: Amaimon/adult!Shiemi
> 
> Timeline: post manga by several years

The morning sun hadn’t reached high enough in the sky to light up her room very much, but the sound of her window opening in the early hours didn’t startle Shiemi. It hadn’t for weeks now. As had become a fairly new custom, he had arrived early. She remained laying on her side, facing away from the large window, and while she didn’t roll over to greet him, she knew he didn’t mind.

“Good morning,” she said softly to the new arrival. As expected, there was no reply. She didn’t mind, either.

She watched the dim shadow on the far wall as it swiftly moved and stretched in tandem with its owner’s movement while he entered, the shadows of her hanging plants dancing along with it. She heard the window click shut and there was the sound of a belt being unbuckled and pants being unzipped. The rustle of a coat being removed and the soft thunk of boots hitting the floor followed soon after.

She felt his weight dip the bed moments later and the hem of her sleeping yukata was drawn up over her thighs and stomach. Shiemi moaned in both pleasure and surprise as she felt his thickness inch into her after he’d quickly coated himself in what moisture from her entrance that he could in order to lubricate himself. He hadn’t waste any time, but he’d entered her slowly enough that it wasn’t painful, either. Thankfully, he’d remembered to do that this time.

“You’re not wearing your undergarments today,” he stated nonchalantly as he gradually started moving his hips, but she knew he appreciated it. He still didn’t understand their importance and he hated them being in the way. She knew because he’d told her as much once they had become intimate. He wrapped one arm around her belly pulling her back tightly as he spooned her.

The thrusts sped up and weren’t entirely gentle, but then again, Amaimon wasn’t a tender lover.

Rarely was there much in the way of foreplay and she’d been left with scratches and bruises, too, but he had never hurt her intentionally. He still didn’t try to please her as much as she’d like, but he was improving in that area as well. He loved watching her pleasure herself while he was inside her most of all.

He splayed his hand across her stomach under her still-cinched robe and slide it up to cup her breasts. She sighed, just enjoying the sensations he was causing within her.

She’d only ever been with one other, but it had been years ago and it had fizzled out as they both had matured.

It had been chance and circumstance that had brought Shiemi and her current partner together. Almost eight months ago they’d decided to turn their relationship into something more. It was relatively casual and what dates they did go on mostly consisted of lively venues with plenty of food and distractions. Despite that, Amaimon always managed to find secluded areas to take her in case the mood struck. She’d been very reluctant the first time they’d done anything outside of her bedroom, but now it brought a thrill.

Being woken in such a manner by him was high on her favorites list, even if it wasn’t taboo.

Shiemi arched her spine and pushed back into him.

Seemingly glad that she was eager, he rolled her onto her stomach, adjusting her hips upward with his cool hands until she was raised onto her knees to give himself better leverage and drive into her deeper. Her face remained against the pillow, but it wasn’t an awkward angle. It felt wonderful, the way he was filling her.

Shiemi realized then that he was still clothed. She could feel cloth against her, the top edges up his pants brushed against at the juncture of her thighs and buttocks in time with his motions.

“You didn’t undress?” she questioned, trying to glance at him with the side of her face pressed into her pillow. He  _really_ hadn’t wasted any time this morning. She knew he was always eager when he visited, but this was something new. It was more… urgent.

A faint moan and a harder thrust was all the response she got before feeling Amaimon bend over and lightly drag down her collar to lick and nip at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His left hand stayed on her hip while the right reached under her to tug the obi holding her robe together. He slide his hand to cup her right breast, kneading it.

He was still difficult to read at times —and she imagined she would never fully understand him— but she had started to pick up on some of the more subtle nuances in his words and actions. He was brash and thoughtless a good deal of the time, but not to the degree he used to be. She wasn’t entirely sure what has caused such a change, but it was welcome. If he hadn’t, they never would have gotten into the situation they were both currently enjoying.

“We’ll need to be more careful in the next few days.” Shiemi adjusted herself, wanting more contact. “I don’t want anything… more… out of this relationship right now.”

Or potentially ever, considering who and what he was. While she had seen that half-demons could survive and maintain their humanity, it came at a high cost. Shiemi knew what she and Amaimon were doing held innate risk, but she was diligent in keeping track of her cycle which was almost like clockwork. She’d never used any contraceptives and she’d never had any accidents in the time she’d been sexually active. Shiemi preferred to keep it that way.

“Oh? Is that so? “ A heavy grunt that almost sounded closer to a growl came from behind her.

Bypassing her left breast in favor of coaxing her to touch herself, he guided one of her hands underneath her while letting her other remain near her face to prevent herself from sliding too far forward with his some of his more forceful thrusts.

She tried to look back at him, but he pushed her face back down to the pillow. “What?”

“Maybe I do." Any confusion she had at that statement was erased with his next words. "Maybe I wanna fuck a baby into you.”

Fear consumed her for a moment before an unexpected intense wave of pleasure surged, bee-lining its way between her legs. Her breath started coming in ragged pants. Had the thought of him impregnating her just turned her on more? She felt her inner muscles twitch madly around him and he laughed.

“Your body seems to like the idea.” He gently bit her earlobe, his breath moist and hot against her ear, and he went with slow, deep strokes. “Are you sure you don’t want me to? To have me put a baby in you? To see your belly swell with my child?”

He varied his pace, nipping a bit more forcefully and with fang this time. It stung but he didn’t break skin. She felt like it stoked a fire inside of her.

In the innocence of her youth, even well into her teen years, she never would have imagined this scenario, but right now, it was what she wanted. What she currently had with him. True romantic love had never been something that had resonated with her. Not like what she’d seen in all of the manga Izumo had once made her read and all of the other things she’d witnessed since. That was a large part of the downfall in her previous relationship.

“Well? Have all your friends not knowing that the child inside of you is mine until I fuck you in front of them? When I mount you like a bitch in heat and rut you until I come?”

Her pussy was twitching again and she failed to stifle a moan. What was going on with her? He’d never talked this way before. He was hardly a conversationalist in any setting, but even less so when they were intimate. Now, he’d just brought up having sex not just in public, but out in the open… in front of her friends no less.

It was so... dirty, so improper.

But, strangely enough, the thought was an enormous stimulant to her libido. Shiemi felt herself grow wetter and she pushed more frantically against him, a mewling sound coming from her throat.

The people she had spent years laughing with and fighting alongside, now more family than her own blood relatives, seeing her with a once enemy turned unexpected ally. Having them watch him claim her in front of their eyes, whether she was carrying his child or not...

“Mmmm...” She leaned her head as best she could to nuzzle him with her cheek, but he pulled away after only a moment.

“You seem to like that idea... a  _lot_.”

He licked her neck then rose back up and deftly flipped her over so he could see her face as he moved within her, never once pulling all the way out. A pause in his thrusting lasted a few seconds as he pushed his trousers further down.

He had inadvertently halted her fingers’ frantic movements with the change in positions, but this was so incredibly erotic; seeing his face as he talked to her in such a manner. It was worth the interruption.

Watching her with a wicked smile playing on his lips, he pulled her higher again, placing her left leg over his shoulder. He tweaked her nipples one at a time with one hand while he gripped her right thigh with the other. His claws lightly dug into her skin. It was a pleasant pain.

“Keep touching yourself.”

She knew her time with him would never be tender or romantic, but this primal drive was suddenly overwhelming. Shiemi felt her face flush in both immense pleasure and embarrassment at her body’s reaction. She truly didn’t want what he was saying to happen, but good gods, she’d never felt so aroused.

Her fingers sought to continue their at task at a counter-pace to his own movements and placed her other hand where their bodies met to stimulate them both more.

Amaimon made a noise of appreciation. “You like the idea of me filling that fertile pussy with my seed. Of me bedding you until you’re fat with my bastard.”

Such vulgar words, but they sounded wonderful to her right now. It was almost as if she was drugged or under a spell of passion with how unlike her it was to respond to such things.

He was breathing hard, either from his own words urging him on, or perhaps her enthusiastic reaction to them. She wasn’t entirely sure.

Shiemi took advantage of the new position to admire him as he moved above her. His fangs glinted in his partially open mouth and his amber eyes seemed to hold an otherworldly glow in the semi-dark. It added to the effect he was having on her, and he knew it.

Dangerous but provocative.

Biting his lower lip he slowly released it until only a portion of it was held up with one fang before the rest of it slipped back down. She wanted to bite and suck on his lips, too, but he kept her where she was.

Ending his play with her breasts, he removed the hand that Shiemi had been using to encircle his exposed length so he could watch her fervently massaging her clit, and just behind that, himself plunging into her with each stroke.

After a few moments of rapt attention to the joining of their bodies, Amaimon brought her now unoccupied hand to his mouth and sucked the first three fingers in, laving them with his tongue, looking for all the world like he enjoying the best treat he’d ever tasted. He carefully he maneuvered fingers with his tongue to prevent injury from his fangs as he their savored their combined essences.

His eyes had briefly closed but now they opened into a half-lidded gaze that bore intensely into Shiemi's own. He deliberately nicked her finger and sucked the bead of blood off before it had even finished welling.

The pain didn’t bother her much as she was used to small wounds with him, but the look he’d given her… She moaned loudly enough to be grateful she lived alone. She was sure she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want,” he rasped, letting go of her hand which immediately fisted itself into the lapels of his vest. Amaimon brought his other back down so he could hold both sides of her hips more firmly and he moved faster and harder.

His movements were almost feverish.

“Say the words.”

He leaned over her again making it more difficult to massage her clit, but it also changed his angle of entry, so she readjusted her hand to have better access. His claws dug in harder, which cleared her mind enough to notice something snaking along her leg that was braced against the bed. It was cool and smooth.

His tail… this was a first.

She’d seen it once before while he had been fighting against his brothers, and while he had never exposed it to her in their time together, she knew that had to be what it was.

Shiemi tried to find her voice, but her throat felt parched. A ragged moan escaped her instead.

Amaimon’s face was centimeters from her, his slit pupils dilated from the dim lighting... and lust. She could see that they actually were glowing faintly now and it hadn’t been a trick of the light. With each thrust his breath fanned out across her face and neck, the sound of their act echoing loudly throughout the room. He looked almost feral as his lips curled into a snarl.

“Say it!”

Shiemi writhed in pleasure, the invisible coils inside tensing to spring, as she licked her lips and swallowed. “I—”

A particularly hard buck made her breath catch. She swallowed again and felt his lips moving against her throat, nipping again.

“ _Tell me_...”

“I…. I want you to come in me!” She was almost past the point of no return and didn’t care how wanton she sounded.

“No, tell me you want me to  _do_!” he insisted. She’d never seen him in such a state and had she the presence of mind, she would have been more curious. He drew close to her ear, his heated whisper making her tremble. “Say my name…”

So, so close…

“Ahhhh, Amaimon…” She felt his muscles tense and he slowed down fractionally, but never ceased thrusting into her depths. “I want you...”

Shiemi moaned, closing her eyes tight, rubbing herself faster, almost having trouble keeping her fingers in place with how wet she was and how forcefully they were rocking.

She was teetering on the edge.

“Put a baby in me!” she managed to get it out in a passionate whisper. It was breathy and low but she was sure he’d heard it as he picked up his frenzied pace again.

And then she was falling into the abyss with the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she felt overly hot as her raised leg and the hand holding onto him were pressed into her chest by his own, trapping the heat.

He pressed into her harder, trying to get as close to her as was possible and still move. It was difficult to breath like this, but she didn’t care.

He roughly slammed himself into her a few mores times before sheathing himself as deeply as he could. With an inhuman growl, she felt him still and then jerk his hips in small movements as he reached his own completion, pulsing inside her.

They were both breathing heavily as their orgasms subsided. He remained inside her as she caught what breath she could, his weight becoming more of a burden now that she was coming out of her blissful high. She registered what she assumed was his thick tail wrap around the leg that wasn’t on his shoulder. It was certainly an unusual feeling.

She nudged him gently and he shifted his shoulders a bit to support more of his own weight.

“That was… amazing. Thank you.” A satisfied smile spread her lips. He didn’t respond, and she was okay with that. Through her eyelids, she could tell it was getting brighter outside.

Amaimon was still resting over her, his face buried in her neck, breaths puffing out lightly. His tongue darted out and licked some of the sweat off of her neck. It tickled.

Shiemi figured she’d have a chance to confirm her suspicions about his tail while he continued to recuperate. It had looked scaly when she’d seen it years ago, and with how large it was, she wondered how he usually kept it hidden. She’d seen him naked often enough to know it wasn’t wrapped around his chest like Rin’s had been before he stopped bothering to conceal it. Must be magic magic. Literally.

Slowly opening her eyes, she had to pull her head back and to the side to see much of anything. Her hair caught on something as she moved and whatever it was, it was still partially blocking her vision. Her eyes tried to focus in the pale dawn light.

Green horns.

Startled, Shiemi could only watch him as he stirred and started to lift his weight, freeing her trapped limbs and slipping out of her as he began to sit up. She felt some of his release trickle out of her as heavily muscled green arms with maroon striping helped her lower her leg and sit up, herself.

There before her was Amaimon, the Earth King in his true form. For the first time in a long while, she wasn’t sure how to read the smile he gave her.

Something flickering managed to catch her attention despite her shock. The light she saw wasn’t from the window, but from the floating, flowering object wreathed in leaves that hovered behind him and took its place near the center of his chest now that he was vertical.

His demon heart.

“Thank you.” His eyes glowed with what seemed like gratitude and something else that she didn’t recognise, but it was intense and jarred her as much as his words. 

That was the first time he’d ever said such a thing to her. It was just so out of character for him. Shiemi wasn’t sure why he was thanking her, or the implications of what he’d wanted her to say while they’d been intimate. It left her breathless once more.

Shiemi felt something begin to blossom deep inside her chest, spreading outward to her limbs. The sensation felt alien and overwhelming at the same time. She didn’t know what it was, but was sure she’d soon find out, one way or another.

And, somehow, she was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with an idea of evil having to ask for permission to be let in; he is a devil/demon after all. She's already let him into her life and into her room, but her heart and potentially more? Whether the intent behind his relationship with her is benign, affectionate, or manipulative is open to interpretation.
> 
> Also... I wanted to try my hand at a sex scene as I've never written one before. Tried to keep them relatively in character... as much as one can concerning the topic. :X


End file.
